Truth Seeker
by TakenPenNames
Summary: A new era has arrived, a change like no other. Power, kingdoms, clans and summons forgotten in the web of lies commonly known as the shinobi world. Watch as the four emperors from the past gather their armies and battle it out for the truth and their long overdue respect. rewrite of the last failed attempt. SYOC


**Disclaimer** : I'm not a writer nor can I but I wanna try again. I only own my made up characters and the idea for this story but the Naruto universe is owned by their respectful owner. Also a quick sorry for butchering the Naruto series with my fanfic.

* * *

The sun rested high in its velvet blue domain, with its white cushions surrounding it, observing the creatures that depend on it to survive. With a gentle breeze the wind made its presences know, carrying the leaves that hide the village known as Konoha or The Village Hidden In The Leaf. Located in fire country. One of the five great shinobi villages, sometimes known as the strongest depending on who you ask.

Midday is considers one of the best parts of day for the residents in Konnoha, each one with their own reasons; cloud watching, hunting, fishing, writing novels, training, it differs from person to person. Although, there are always some people who would rather complain about the most enjoyable time of day. Their names, Tenma and Gemna, two chunins from The Hidden Leaf. Both having a bronze completion and black hair, quite common in Konoha. They could be considered the most plain ninjas in the whole of Konoha, but even in times of peace not everyone can become a ninja. But being common is an advantage for a ninja, easy to forget, easy to blend in. Tenma and Gemna could be seen leaning against the wooden walls surrounding Konoha, on either side of the gate. Mumbling to themselves about 'How is it that, even now, in a time of peace do we still need to be on guard'.

"Hey, Gemna. You wanna go to Snake Bite bar or The Toad Club, tonight?" Asked the bronze male.

" No can do, bud. I have'ta take the misses to the Café-o-Slug tonight. She's been nagging all week about it." Relied Gemna in a defeated voice.

" That place is expense, man! Being a gate guard just doesn't cut it. I may need to take on some serious missions and rake in some money. Plus this job is slowly eating away at my skills!" Complained Gemna with fire in his eyes, that had previously been lost before. However, it soon faded into a look of annoyance because Gemna could hear his partner snickering.

"Shut up, Tenma-" Cut himself off due to a hawk shooting through the sky.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's going straight to 'Ninth'. It looks like its from the Mist. What do you reckon its about, Gem?"

"I'd rather not find out, if the pace of the bird was any type of indication. Just keep your senses on edge, just in case." Straight in themselves out, looking like true ninja on guard. The two sent out a Bunshun for a quick scan around the area.

* * *

Standing in front of the window was the ninth Hokage, long black hair flowed out from underneath the Kage hat and down the individuals back. As if anticipating the arrival of the messenger hawk, the kage opened the window to allow the bird access inside. With a couple of flaps from the bird to steady itself for the landing, blowing a few sheets of paper off the desk and the Kage's hat too. Revealing non other than Sarada. Her skin almost flawless, if it wasn't for the small scar running through the corner of her lip. Giving her a more powerful look. She gave the hawk a scrutinising stare, before activating her sharingan for anything unusually. The presences of the bird itself was unusual. The Hokage of the mist has no need to message her. Slowly she reached out for the scroll attached on the birds foot and removed it. With equal pace she opened the scroll.

"White! Call for a council meeting. Anbu, bring me my parents. This is a matter of extreme importance. Go!" Spoke the now stern Kage to the shadows of Konoha. In a swirl of leaves the Ninth shunshined to the council room.

Each respective clan leader sat round the table, some new faces could be seen there since the time of the fourths era. Many things have change since then, even now.

"I'm relieved that everyone is already here in such a short notice. But what I'm about to tell you could potentially shatter two eras of peace." Pausing she waited a minute for the clan leaders grasp how dire the situation was. One even let out a small chuckle hoping this was a sick joke she was playing on them. However, that chuckle was met with the infamous doujutsu. With a quick flare of chakra to silence the room. She then proceeded with her speech.

"The village hidden in the Mist has fallen, an unknown assailant has killed the Kage, their whole anbu force, the Kage's son and heir and their jinchuuriki is missing too. The whole village is in an uproar. Chaos has taken over. The secretary of the Kage sent me this scroll ." Throwing the scroll into the middle of the table for anyone to grab it.

"She also wrote that the individual summoned an electrical beast to obliterate each and everyone of them."

"Hokage, I sincerely hope you're not suggesting another terror group, or that Kumo maybe involved? We are all allies, and the treaty still stands to this day, shaken but not broken." Interjected Amok, from the clan Ötstal, baring their hereditary birth mark. One black eye.

"Ill be sending a small squad to the Mist and one for my father too. I will also message to each Hokages." Spoke the Uchiha.

* * *

"Ojisan!" Whinnied a cute young girl with rosy hair. The tall figure tanned and sprouting blonde hair turned to face his Mago. He slightly paused upon laying his eyes on the little flower, every time he looked at his granddaughter the few memories he held of his own mother would allows spring to life, just like this little flower. Her heart-shaped face, lilac eyes surrounded by sun-kissed skin.

"Ojisan. Where are you going?" Asked the concerned redhead. Furrowing her small eyebrows while staring into her grandfather's eyes.

"To the Hokage mountain." He dully replied.

"What's wrong? I know you're going to the fourth, Ojisan. And you only go to him when you're upset." Worried the small girl, with a slight pout.

"Come with me Bara. I'll show you why I'm upset." Hushed Naruto. Reaching out his hand to guide her there. As the two walked down the trail, flowing the edge of the sea of trees. Unaware to many residents of Konoha, a change is on its way, whether or not you accept it, it will change the foundations of the within the grey clouds hides that very _change_. To the few residents that are aware to shift in winds, a new era to say the least. The next generations path will be laid out by this change.

* * *

Finally arriving at the top of the Hokage monument with trees behind them and the grey clouds. The two stood on top of the fourths head. One feeling nostalgic while the other became amazed at the sight of the village.

"Even now I still believe this is the best spot to look at the village." Said Naruto.

"You're upset with the village?" Inquired the redhead.

"Not with the village, but what might happen to it. The very thing I fought all my life protect. All the sacrifices that were made... I guess time changes everything." Mumbled Naruto, deflating his chest and lowering his shoulders. Looking up at her grandfather with an even greater concern making its was onto her face. She tugged at his sleeve trying to show her concern through touch. Glided down his sleeve, she grabbed his larger rougher hands, pulling them down with her so the two of them could sit. Breaking his gaze from the village and giving her his full attention, looking into her violet eye. There was no doubt she was part Uzumaki, her colour palette was complete Uzumaki, but her look were more similar to her mother's side of the family. A more pronounce facial structure, noble like.

Creeping closer, the grey clouds were now adjacent to the trees,and just behind the two. It was an odd feeling for Naruto, the clouds gave off an ominous feeling but the entity following the clouds gave off a strange feeling, as he knew what it was. But at the same, not. As if it wasn't him that knew this creature but a reincarnation of his. However, he could not feel any ill intention leaking from it which too was strange since the clouds gave off a complete different feeling. Naruto could pinpoint his exact location, just behind the tree line. The entity's outline could be seen from where he stood. Surprisingly the outlines was much smaller than he expected, a lot smaller. It put Naruto on edge, seeing as this person was similar to his granddaughter in height, maybe taller, but from the distance he couldn't be too sure with his guesstimate.

Making its entrance stood a boy; no taller than five foot, with long, unruly, spiky matted black hair reached down to his waist, golden tanned skin and steel blue eyes. It almost appeared as if the eyes were waiting it own light, illuminating the way for the boy. For even Naruto and Bara could see his blue almost white eyes from where they stood. Although that wasn't the most abnormal part, the most abnormal part was the fact that the boy was bathed in blood. Crimson red in colour, as if fresh. Without even realising it Naruto summoned two clones one to the right of him and line standing in front of wasn't one to be frightened but this was complete out of her comfort zone, out of the norm. She was no stranger to blood seeing as her father was Boruto as her grandfather was Naruto. Every now and then her father would come back bloody while sparring with his sister. And the fact that she too is an aspiring ninja, maybe even the next Hokage. But this boy looked to be about her age if height was anything to go by. Yet the blood raincoat he wore outclassed the few cuts and gashes she saw on her father. The blood must have been from at least two people.

"State your business and name in the presence of the seventh Hokage. Otherwise I will take any action as a direct threat to Konoha and myself personally!" His voice radiated throughout the clearing carrying he power held behind it and the threatening undertone with it. It's the first time Ayaka has every heard her grandfather sound so powerful, commanding and deadly. She'd never seen this side of him before and if she were honest she'd rather not see it again.

"I'll give you to the count of ten...ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three...two.. ONE!" Taking action his two clones teleported to the boy instantly. One throwing a punch to his face while the other one swung a kick to his back. The boy showed no intention of moving, even his eyes didn't move almost as he was a zombie, those illuminating blue eyes seemed to peer into the distance. In a mere split second Naruto's attacks landed without resistance from the other party. But as soon as his attacks landed his clones combusted into smoke, relaying the information back to him. The information shocked him, he realised that the boy had already passed out, with his eyes open and while still standing, but that wasn't the only thing he learnt. Something was protecting him inside and outside because Naruto never dispelled the clones and only by making contact with the boy did his clones burst.

The unidentified person fell on his face, impacting the dirt floor with his full weight. The two attacks were symmetric in power and timing that he stayed in the same place. Although the same can't be said for his internal organs.

"Bara, being me Sasuke and Sakura now." Naruto ordered, never taking his eyes off the tree line and boy. She wanted to protest but this wasn't the place or the time. Jumping down the cliff Bara used her chakra to attached herself to the side so that she wouldn't fall. Continuingly running down the cliff, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind but those eyes kept popping up. So bright, so blue, so...electrifying.

* * *

AN: I think I may be in search of a Beta seeing as this may have a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Which isn't necessarily allowed in fanfic but since this a SYOC which isnt allowed to whatever.

BTW this isnt a op oc things will be explained and i will be updating the oc form the more i write.


End file.
